User blog:Isfan/MOOSE Found! Now have all 241 in Monster Wiki
A big big BIG thankyou to OrangeObsidian, who after seeing my profile informed me he had a Moose available on his Ranch. Now that I have it petted, I should have screenshots of all the monsters available soon. I do actually plan to go back to the B2 Official Battle to screenshot Gali (I think it's B2 Official...) Another note: I apologize for not having updated the Wikia with as much ferver as I have in the recent past. A few days ago something came up preventing me from being able to work on it normally from my preferred computer, where I have all the text documents, programs, screenshots, etc. available to me. I'm also hoping to have my Adoption Request addressed soon; I would love to be sure that some of the ideas will work well once integrated into the Wikia before I put in dozens of hours more of work without, just to realize I should go back and change it because I should have done htings differently. I will continue to update as I can; I should be able to provide the TCs for the remaining 11 families I'm backtracking through before long. Other things: *Would like to add a "Back to Monster Family" link at the top of each Monster Entry, just like there is on each Family page to go back to the Family Category. *Would like to add in "Average Lifespan".. either that or "Maximum Lifespan" with the foottag "*Maximum Determined without Peaches".. I'll figure out how to write that better. *Plan to completely redo Technique pages. Chances are they may ultimately be scrapped altogether, down to just one with details about Techs in general. With what I know about Techniques, the numerous pages as they exist right now may be completely unnecessary. I do see a way and a purpose to keep them around, however their content will likely be completely changed. *Plan to create Battles Schedules. Our current Battles page has lots of information, but currently is not very easy to navigate and may not be very useful. Will definitely keep it around, but may have to move it. *Need to completely redo the Adventure section.. kinda. I'm thinking of making some seperate pages, seperating a very large page into smaller, still large but managable chunks. Also need to eliminate unsorted data that is put into the wrong sections, and add in missing information. *Monster Combination Results. I'm doing a heck of a job researching this.. though it is hard with such limited samples. Also most of my monsters in the freezer are Rares, which would throw off the initial pattern recognition, so I have to disclude them until I isolate the effects more. Once I have some solid patterns and numbers, then I can throw in Rares to observe how their effects are. Already discovered evidence of several hidden variables. With more time and data, will be able to record said variables. Ultimate goal: Monster Combination Simulator. *entry.. I know there is more but I can't recall what atm. Lots of information and pages on the Wiki need a makeover. The Wiki's Adoption Request processing is very, very slow.. I got depressed when several days ago (4-5?) I noticed that there wre still 40 ARs that had been made before mine that had not been processed, which stretched back to Sept 23rd or so (My request was made on Oct 7th). It had been almost a week after I had made my my request and they still had 40 more to do, for ARs that had been made 2 weeks before mine. Then the next day I got so excited, they processed 13 requests in a single day! I only had to wait for 27 more to be done before mine was addressed. I just checked back again today.. There are now 26 requests ahead of mine. 3-4 days and they only handled 1 request.. seem the other works they did were for Onhold requests. =/ Earlier I estimated they process about 5 per day.. but I'm pretty sure that number is high now. Also, if anyone has any opinions about new ownership here, feel free to speak up. There isn't a lot of activity, but I know there is some. Category:Blog posts